<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elastic Love by Tape_my_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649183">Elastic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart'>Tape_my_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kurapika saves the day, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, bungee gum - Freeform, in and unexpected way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After you accidentally let it slip that you’re a virgin during a confrontation with hisoka, You and Kurapika barely make it out unscathed... or do you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/reader/hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elastic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been a long time since I’ve written anything but this quarantine has lead me to rediscover old series and inspiration took caught this morning. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could I have said that. It was so foolish and unnecessary. In what world was it an appropriate response?</p><p>“Well, I am a virgin.” </p><p>The words played on repeat ever since you had let them slip.<br/>
You cover your face with your hands in shame and shake your head.</p><p>You’re knocked out of your thoughts by a gentle touch to your forearm and you peak through your fingers at the assailant.</p><p>Kurapika looks at you fondly, trying to comfort you, it only seems to make things worse. You hide behind your fingers tightly, trying to hide him from the blush that’s spread across your face.</p><p>“Don’t be ashamed.” Kurapika insisted, taking hold of your hands and pulling them down, exposing your face to the air, forcing your eyes to meet with his.</p><p>Your face felt on fire and you hastily looked away. “I’m not ashamed of it... I’m ashamed of saying it. To him.” </p><p>It was Kurapika’s turn to blush now. His grip on your wrists loosened. “Fair enough,” He conceded. </p><p>“I mean, what kind of bozo brings up their virginity in a fight?!” You exclaimed, eyes widening as if looking for answers. </p><p>“To be fair, it did put him off guard for a second,” he pointed out, failing to keep his amusement off his face. </p><p>You groan in frustration, throwing yourself back on the couch. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.”</p><p>Kurapika chuckled and stood up from his spot in front of you. “At least we got out of it unharmed.” He crossed the small hotel room to the half kitchen, filling the kettle up with water and setting it to boil.</p><p>“Maybe I’d be less embarrassed if I hadn’t.” You grumbled, closing your eyes and trying to think of something else. Anything else.</p><p>Suddenly you feel something. You shift uncomfortably, adjusting your pants. </p><p>But the feeling persists. </p><p>“What the hell?” You mutter, looking down at yourself. You’ve never felt anything like this before, and you don’t know what’s causing it.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Kurapika is by your side in a second, searching your body for signs of damage.</p><p>“I- I don’t know.” Your face contorts in confusion as you feel a wave, this time stronger, surge though you. </p><p>Your hand instinctively rushes between your legs, searching for an explanation, anything that might be causing these-</p><p>Your head falls back and a stifled groan escapes your lips before your hand has a chance to cover it.</p><p>Kurapika’s concern is heavily mounting, he kneels in front of you, his hands coming to your knees for comfort as you squirm on the couch, unable to escape this feeling.<br/>
“W-what hurts?” He asks frantically.</p><p>“Nothing-“ you gasp, eyes widening. “Nothing hurts! it feels...” Good?</p><p>Kurapika’s eyes sharpen. “Gyo!” He said tersely, channeling his aura to his eyes, looking to reveal any secrets. He gasped. </p><p>A pink strand of aura was entering through the wall, and seemed to be attached- </p><p>“Hisoka.” He growled, realization hitting him. He forced your legs apart, confirming his suspicions.</p><p>“W-what?” You flush, your skin on fire, searching Kurapika’s eyes for the answer. </p><p>“Bungee Gum,” Kurapika grits his teeth. “Or perhaps the other name is more fitting... Elastic Love.” His hands tighten on your knees. </p><p>Your eyes widen in confusion, “When did he-“ </p><p>A second even stronger surge of pleasure washes over you and a groan interrupts your thought. Something tells you this would be overwhelming loads of pleasure even for someone experienced. You bite your lip hard, not knowing how to react to the feelings. If it weren’t for Kurapika’s strong hands taking hold of you, you’d have curled into a ball by now. </p><p>“He’s trying to take it from you... your virginity.” Kurapika’s hands moved to your thighs, their warmth both grounding you and bringing you nearer to the edge. </p><p>The edge of what? You don’t know, but something in you wants you to find it. </p><p>“P-please. Don’t let him-” You gasp for air, your eyes fogging over with pleasure. </p><p>Kurapika stands up, apparently unaware of the tent growing in his own pair of white pants. He paces the small room quickly, trying to think of a way to stop the attack.</p><p>Your hand moves quickly back between your legs, trying to give yourself some sort of relief. But it’s futile, the pressure only builds up more. </p><p>“Kurapika- please! You have to do something,” You choke on your words eyes tearing up as you call for his help.</p><p>Kurapika stops in front of you, his eyes flashing red as he advances. “There’s only one thing I can think of.” He says, his voice firm. </p><p>“Do it!” You exclaim, you feel yourself loosing the ability to formulate sentences. Everything is so overwhelming and new, and the pink tendril of aura is relentless in its pushing and pulling. </p><p>Kurapika made haste, pulling down your pants and revealing your white underwear which had been soaked through. </p><p>His hands brushed across your bare thighs Igniting a trail of heat in their wake. He spread your legs again and examined where the pink aura attached. He pressed his thumb against the patch of wet fabric and brushed across it. The pressure sent you into a tizzy and your back arched in want. </p><p>Kurapika tore off your underwear in haste and you became suddenly aware of how empty you were. </p><p>“Oh please Kurapika, I think I need you inside me-” The words were hardly recognizable as your own. Your voice had never been this way before, so broken, so needy.</p><p>Arousal shone through Kurapika’s eyes as he pulled you to the edge of the couch and flung his pants off revealing his long slender cock, now fully erect and begging to be felt. </p><p>You gulp in anticipation but Hisoka’s aura wouldn’t give room for much thought, pulling you at every chance, turning you into a mess. Your hands search for something of Kurapika to hold, anything!</p><p>His hands find your hips, holding you firmly as your legs fall in place, inviting him closer. </p><p>Every inch of your being is asking for more, perhaps even your voice, you could hardly tell at this point, the only thing you knew was was how empty you were, and how Kurapika new how to fix it.</p><p>Your eyes locked with his and exchanged unspoken words, and he pressed himself against you, sliding the tip slowly in. </p><p>It was near bliss. Velvety, warm, and everything you needed. The tension and fear that had built up in the last ten minutes rushed out of you as both stimuli intertwined together and spread harmony throughout your body. </p><p>What once was hot and overpowering was now gentle and lavish. And the feeling of Kurapika’s warm hard cock slowly entering you, brushing past unexplored places, stole your breath away. </p><p>Hisoka’s aura started throbbing and your eyes widened again. “Please keep going-“ you begged Kurapika, reaching up to grab his shoulders and neck, unintentionally digging into his skin.</p><p>Kurapika’s back arched, reaching the deepest parts of you causing you to throw back your head in pleasure. He started a rhythm that sent shivers through your body.</p><p>Relentless aura continued to pulsate and seemed to synchronize itself with Kurapika’s thrusts, and the fire was burning again, but this time white hot. </p><p>Your hands held tightly to whatever they touched, searching for stability as you felt your body doing something. </p><p>It started low, insatiable tingling that was growing stronger. You called out to Kurapika, your voice needy as ever, and he listened. His pace quickened and he pounded into your g-spot and for a moment you could have sworn the aura started vibrating. Your eyes locked once more with his and found that they where a solid scarlet, his passion and lust emanating from his gaze. </p><p>Your body tensed with pleasure, the combined sensations finally sending you off the edge and into free fall. Your muscles tightened around Kurapika as he plunged deep inside you and with a gasp you felt him fill you with his hot cum. The last thing you needed to feel complete. </p><p>With a solid last thrust, Kurapika collapsed on top of you and you welcomed the pressure. He was still inside you and it felt perfect. He breathed heavily and your arms tightened around him, your eyes welling up with tears. When he heard a soft sniff he tried to pull away to look at you but you held him firmly in place. </p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. You nod in response.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me... It was so amazing but I’m crying.” You hold onto him and bury your face in the side of his head of soft hair, enveloping yourself in his sent.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, as if the world needed to breathe. </p><p>“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he tightened his hold on you. “You weren’t prepared for all of this and even if you were sometimes it can still be overwhelming.”</p><p>You both basked in each other’s presence, sharing the moment together. When all was peaceful, Kurapika peeled your hands off of him and looked into your eyes. They were filled with care and... love. </p><p>His lips met yours and you once again melted. He was soft but strong, and everything perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>